jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Larimar
is an Arctic Fox Jewelpet who first debuted in Lady Jewelpet as Lady Lecter's mentor. She later became one of the main characters in the new series, Jewelpet Magical Change. In Jewelpet Magical Change, she seems to be good friends with Ruby, Labra, Luna, and the rest. Appearance Larimar is a white fox with cyan eyes. The tips of her ears, chest and tail has a faint light whitish blue to it. She wears a Snowflake Necklace with Larimar Jewelry, indicating her jewel sign. Her tail is decorated with a pink flower scrunchie on the base of her tail and blue beads tied near the tip of her tail. In episode 3 of Jewelpet Magical Change, her big tail can become a spirit. In her human form, she is depicted as an innocent-looking young girl with blue hair and a light winter dress. Personality History Larimar first appeared in Lady Jewelpet, where she is Lady Lecter's former mentor. Larimar was Lady Lecter's mentor before she was abandoned by Lady Lecter because she refused to give her power to her because she thought it'd be too much to handle for her. She then turned into her Jewel Charm and rested until Momona and Cayenne went to her after they had used the Final Wand. In ''Jewelpet Magical Change'', Larimar appears as one of the main Jewelpet heroines alongside with Ruby. Like all Jewelpets, she has the ability to transform into a human with her magical wristwatch device. Gallery Lady Jewelpet CH-9 SYUsAAxCK0.jpg|Larimar's first appearance in the anime. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form File:Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 8.48.43 PM.png|Larimar's tail becomes alive. tumblr_nk92qbLePX1ss8ecbo2_500.jpg|Larimar artwork. tumblr_nk92qbLePX1ss8ecbo1_500.jpg|Larimar's info. oiop.gif|Larimar about to cast magic. (Animated) tumblr_nl7ehmc0se1rsghfro1_500.gif|Larimar casting magic. (Animated) tumblr_nntg29GNAr1rsghfro1_500.gif|Larimar doesn't like her tail. (Animated) Agent Larima.jpg|Secret Agent Larimar. Even Ruby can't believe it. Larima having a bad day....jpg|Larimar is having a bad day... Larima's amused.jpg|Sneaky Larimar. Larima's happy.jpg|Larimar's happy. Larima's happy 1.jpg|Fascinated Larimar. Larima's jealous.jpg|She must be a little jealous, don't you think? Larima's not surpised.jpg|Larimar is not amused. 1.jpg|Larimar & 'Shippo-san'. Larima's laugh.jpg|Larimar is happily laughing. A KAPPA.png|Larimar and Miya the Kappa. LUNA TRIES TO SAVE LARIMA.png|Scared Larimar in the river. LARAMS.jpg|Larimar in the middle of Labra and Luna. LAREMS.jpg|Larimar drinking tea. LARIMS.jpg|Larimar introduces herself. LAROMS.jpg|Larimar finds Luea. LARUMS.jpg|Larimar eats with Luna. LARYMS.jpg|Larimar & Luna. Larimar(16).jpg|Larimar is casting her magic. Larimar(9).jpg|Glowing Larimar. LarimarP(6).png|Offical Larimar artwork. CFSBi_kUIAAnd8c.jpg|Larimar with a teacup. n-1504-703516_4.jpg|Larimar's info 2. Airi makes Larima jealous.jpg|Larimar & Airi. CIRWuouUEAA3onT.png|Larimar's concept. CH5457pUEAAh4SR.jpg|Larimar & her Jewel Pod. Larima's wondering.jpg|Larimar wonders. Screenshot (645).png|Larimar is frightened! Screenshot (646).png|Larimar screaming. Winter_zpsqnagh0gk.jpg|Larimar with her hands together. CAb4QCvU8AE7tXK.jpg|Larimar stuffed toy. CIgMCVAUAAEi0we.jpg|Larimar doll. LarimarQuality.png|Off-model Larimar. CIRdH_cVAAAzMoz.jpg|Larimar with shiny eyes. CI1j-beUEAA5Sms.jpg|Larimar winks. Human Form Human Larima.jpg|Larimar as a human. Human Larima's Happy 1.jpg|Larima during the transformation. Human Larima's happy.jpg|Larima. Miya and Human Larima 1.jpg|Larimar holding hands with Miya. Miya and Human Larima.jpg|Larimar holding hands with Miya (Full pocture) Human Larima's Blink.jpg|Larima winks. Human Larima and her microphone.jpg|Larima sings. Human Larimar & Airi Singing.jpg|Larima and detective airi singing. Trivia * Larimar's jewel motif is the larimar, known also as "Stefilia's Stone". It's a rare blue variety of pectolite found only in the Dominican Republic, in the Caribbean. Its coloration varies between white, light-blue, green-blue and deep blue. * Larimar's design is inspired from a winning contest entry held in Japan. Category:Foxes Category:Magical Blue Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Magical Change